


So Many Precious Secrets

by RobinStories



Series: Beneath the Masks [1]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, It's basically not consensual but in a way it is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Robin has just defeated a small gang of thugs on his own, but the fight left him tired and sweaty on a hot Gotham night. What happens when someone far more dangerous than a group of thugs discovers him trying to catch his breath?





	So Many Precious Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warnings. Robin is underage in this fic, about 13/14 years old. This is because that was really supposed to be Robin's age and it amplifies the power dynamics between villain and hero in this particular story. I do not advocate in real life for anything I write. Read at your own risk. I regret nothing...and everything.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism/feedback is appreciated.

Robin moved like the wind, his movements just a blur as the young crimefighter dispatched of his adversaries that were more than twice his size. That, of course, wasn't too difficult since Robin stood at only 5'3 and weighed about 115 pounds at best. Of course, his lean limbs didn't deliver too much of an impact. It was his speed, coupled with the panoply of devices that adorned his utility belt that gave him the edge over these lumbering brutes. 

Bruce had left on an overnight business trip with the explicit instructions that Dick was home the entire time. It was summer so school was out and Dick was very restless. Luckily for him, crime had been on the rise in recent weeks and the Dynamic Duo had more than its fair share of action. However, when Bruce left and gave the instructions (which were more like orders if Dick was being honest), Dick had no intention of following them. He knew Alfred would be out like a light by 9:30 which gave him plenty of time to patrol the mean streets of Gotham. Since he wasn't old enough to drive, he used his keen grappling skills to fly from rooftop to rooftop, the rushing air a nice respite from the otherwise rather warm and humid night. 

He had perched on a nearby rooftop for no more than five minutes when three members of a notorious gang had emerged from an apparent convenience store heist. They were gloating about their haul when several smoke bombs fell from the rooftop, followed closely by numerous flash bangs. In the ensuing chaos, the young sidekick and fallen upon the thugs and with a combination of gadgets, gizmos, speed, agility, and surprise, had managed to get the upper hand. The whole altercation lasted about 10 minutes at the mouth of the alleyway where Robin had pounced. 

When the smoke finally cleared, Robin was putting the finishing touches on the final knot of the batrope he used to tie the men's dazed bodies together. Each had their hands behind them in batcuffs and were seated together in a circle with their backs together. It had been a bit of a chore to haul them into that position, given Robin's limited strength, but he had managed to do it and was almost more tired from that than from the altercation. His soft brown hair was matted with sweat which was beading on his face and exposed arms as well. He breathed hard and stepped back, placing his green leather gauntlets on his narrow hips. 

"Well, boys, it's been real, it's been fun, but I can't say it's been real fun," Robin said with a smile. Normally he tried to lower his voice as much as possible since it hadn't fully changed yet, but he was too tired to care and was too proud of himself for being able to subdue these men on his own. If he wasn't so scared of Bruce's wrath, he'd tell him all about it in the hopes of patrolling on his own. But alas, another time, he figured. "If I were you, I'd start getting your stories straight and tell the cops it was Batman. You'd hate to admit that a kid like me took you three down," Robin said cheekily. He then heard the distant sound of a siren. "That's my cue!" he said, his voice going a bit high on the word 'cue'. The thugs groaned as they watched through dazed eyes as Robin grappled back up to the rooftop, waving goodbye as he rose out of sight. He wished he could stay and take credit, but technically he and Batman were still considered vigilantes. Even though Gordon and O'Hara made frequent contact, a rogue patrolman might take it upon himself to arrest Robin, which would be far easier without Batman. 

Robin climbed over the edge of the roof, still breathing very hard. The still, humid air wasn't helping to cool him down from his fight. He peered over the edge as the patrol car showed up and the police saw the thugs and began to scan the rooftops. Robin quickly ducked out of sight and walked to the other side. He knew they really appreciated it, but it was all just in case. As he walked, he did a quick survey of his body to make sure there were no serious injuries. He didn't even get a scrape! "God I'm good," he said under his breath. He continued across the deserted rooftop and made it to the other side, looking over the city. He smiled at his success before turning around and sitting on the ledge, facing back across the rooftop, his back to the ledge. He looked at his flesh-toned tights which were dirty and scratched them a bit with his gloved hands. He had desperately tried to convince Bruce to let him go without the tights but the added protection was essential, apparently, according to Bruce. But tonight the non-breathing material did nothing for Robin's sweaty body. He pulled a small Batkerchief out of his belt and wiped his brow. After another glance across the rooftop, he slipped off his black banded mask. The cloth was drenched in sweat. He placed it on his lap and wiped the rest of his face with the special material of the Batkerchief. 

He stood up, replaced the kerchief in his belt and held his mask in his right hand, moving it around, trying to dry it a bit. He looked back out across the city as he did so, figuring it was probably time to head home. Then he heard a sound which caused his heart to stop. 

"Hehe, hehe, hehe, my my this is my lucky night indeed," came a voice from behind him. In a flash, Robin donned his mask again and spun around, fists raised, ready for a fight. The rooftop was completely flat, the side ledges about two feet high. In the middle was a large box-shaped structure which was the doorway to the stairwell leading down into the building. Leaning against the side of that was a man Robin would recognize even in semi-darkness. He wore a bright purple suit, his face was painted white, a red smile painted widely on his face. His hair was bright green and his yellowish teeth were all showing as he smiled at Robin.

"Joker!" Robin said, clenching his fists tighter. Joker was one of the most dangerous villains he and Batman ever faced. He was unpredictable and Robin was now contemplating how to get away rather than fighting him. The Joker wasn't a massive figure, but he was a cunning and skilled hand-to-hand fighter and even gave Batman some trouble. He was about 6'1-6'2 and weighed close to 200 pounds, all of it muscle. "What brings you out tonight?" Robin asked, still ready to flee at a moment's notice but seeing how much info he could pry out of the Joker while he was there. 

"Imagine my surprise," Joker said, seemingly ignoring Robin's question and stepping towards the Boy Wonder, "when I was in one of my safe houses and all of a sudden saw smoke bombs fall past my window," he said, smile staying as wide as ever. "I walked over and looked down only to watch the young Boy Wonder himself, all on his little-lonesome, take down some ruffians with ease." He continued to walk very slowly towards Robin, his hands in his purple pants' pockets. The heel of Robin's pixie boot slid slightly backward and hit the ledge. "And then, he grappled straight up to my roof, no doubt to watch the police get his catch and probably catch his breath after such an ordeal on this muggy evening. I figured I'd saunter up here and see what's hangin'," he continued. 

Robin's muscles began to ache slightly from tensing and from his recent exertions. Even if he wanted to engage the Joker, he was in no shape to do so. If the fight had lasted any longer down below, he might have needed to retreat. His young body was still developing and he was working out as much as he could to try to get stronger. 

"And then, as I slipped out of the door and onto the roof, I see the Boy Wonder himself, sitting all alone on the ledge, and take off his mask!" the Joker said, voice pitch rising and developing into a cackle. "And it's none other than the young Dick Grayson! The poor wittle orphan that nice Mr. Wayne adopted 5 years ago when his poor wittle parwents were killed," Joker said, mimicking a baby voice. Robin's face drained of all color. His heart began to pound as he heard his name come out of the Joker's evil mouth. "And then I thought, that must mean that the big bad Bat is really billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne," he said, mimicking a fancy voice for the last part. His laughter rang through the night air like a thousand daggers into Robin's ears. 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Robin yelled back, his voice high-pitched and unable to mask his fear. 

"Oh no, the little boy wonder is confused!" Joker said, now about 15 feet away from Robin. Robin's grappler was out in one hand and a smoke bomb in the other, but Joker's voice was just as quick. "Oh I wouldn't recommend that!" Joker cautioned. 

"And why not?" Robin asked, both gadgets shaking slightly in his gloved hands. 

"Let's play the hypothetical game," Joker said, saunter a few feet closer and stopping about 10 feet away. "You throw your bomb and grapple away. I'm not able to pursue you and you run away back to your little cave. I then call up every news outlet in Gotham and drop my little bombshell," Joker said.

"No one would believe you!" Robin said defensively. "Because it's not true!"

"Spare me, Dickie," Joker said rolling his eyes. "It's the news. All they want is the possibility of it being true. Imagine what happens when news trucks are on the front lawn of Wayne Manor, poking and prodding around. Imagine when the GCPD get the feds involved and start looking into travel records, comparing photos, and really investigating. You and I both know that even if they never proved it, you'd both have to hang up your capes for good."

Robin's masked face fell as he listened to the hard truth of what Joker was saying. He had him. He had them both. "Please..." Robin said softly, shaking his head slightly. 

"Oh spare the waterworks Boy Brat, going to the police and the news like that is so boring! Although, if you skedaddle, I'll have no choice," he said, his face widening into an even bigger smile if that was possible. 

"So...what do you want?" Robin asked, now genuinely confused.

"I want to have a little fun. I've been cooped up and I'm bored. Plus, let's face it, you deserve to be punished for your little slip-up," Joker said menacingly. Robin gulped. "So here's the deal, Boy Dunderhead: you do exactly what I say for the next, oh let's say 1 hour, and not only will I not go to the news and police, but I'll even let you spray me with your amnesia gas thing that you have deep in that belt of yours which you're trying to figure out how to use on me right now."

Robin had replaced the smoke bomb in his belt and was sliding his hand towards the back of his belt where the canisters were. The amnesia gas was one he was told by Batman never to use except in cases like this. But he had to be really close to do it. When the Joker mentioned it, his hand froze before sliding back forward. 

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Robin asked warily. 

"You don't," Joker said flatly. "But your alternatives aren't good. If you attempt to spray me now, I'll toss this dart into your neck so fast you'll pass out before you can get the canister out," Joker said, holding up a dart that seemed to have been produced from nowhere. "And then I'll go to the press," he added with a smile. 

Robin sighed quietly as he realized he was trapped. Pursing his young lips and assuming that whatever nefarious or stupid things the Joker would ask him to do in an hour were just for his infantile entertainment, Robin put the grappler away as well, dropped his gloved hands to his sides, and nodded quickly. 

"Excellent! Oh and one final thing: every time you answer me, it needs to be with 'sir' added. I like the sound of it," Joker said.

"Yes....sir," Robin said, the second word fighting its way out barely. 

"Now, first things first, unbuckle that pesky belt of yours. We can't have you altering our arrangement with your gadgets and gizmos," Joker said, rubbing his hands together. 

"Yes...sir," Robin said again, his lips curling slightly as he unbuckled his precious belt and tossed it to the Joker's outstretched hands. Joker caught it and ran it through his hands, admiring the craftsmanship. He then chucked it behind him carelessly as he approached Robin's nervous body. Robin looked past the villain at his belt, now so far away. It looked so small and insignificant lying on the roof of the building, but the precious resource now gone caused Robin to shudder slightly. 

"Step away from the ledge, little bird. We wouldn't want any...accidents," the Joker said, almost whispering the last word. 

"Yes, sir," Robin said quietly, taking two steps forward. It was only then he realized how sore he was from the evening's events. Since he'd been standing and standing rather stiffly and tensely, he'd forgotten how tired he was. The Joker was now directly in front of him only a foot or two away. Robin could smell the odd cologne or whatever it was radiating from his filthy purple suit. He wrinkled his nose slightly but the Joker didn't seem to notice or care. Making a low hum or something similar, the Joker began to pace a slow circle around Robin's smaller body. Robin tried to remain perfectly still, but his masked eyes darted around. He tried thinking of how long it'd already been as the Joker made his way behind the boy. Robin glanced at his belt, a good twenty feet away, and thought about making a break for it, but by the time he got to it, Joker would be there, too, and Robin didn't want to contemplate the ramifications of that. At least not yet.

The Joker slowly circled the young hero, taking in the colorful costume, the smooth skin, the well-combed hair that was slightly askew from sweat and exertion. The boy's features seemed so soft and innocent. A far cry from the gruff and chiseled contours of the Bat. Joker's evil mind began to go into overdrive as he completed his circuit around the now slightly-trembling hero. 

"Are you scared, Boy Wonder?" Joker asked with an evil grin. 

"No, of course not," Robin lied. He then yelped in pain as the Joker backhanded him across his smooth face. 

"Manners, Boy Wonder," Joker said in a low growl. 

"No, sir," Robin said, cupping his cheek in his glove and practically spitting the second word out. 

"Then why does the little bird tremble so?" Joker asked, staring Robin's small body up and down.

Robin refused to answer, causing another smack, this time from the other side and causing another yelp of pain. 

"Answer me when I ask you a question, Boy Wonder," Joker said in a louder growl. 

"I guess I'm just a bit sore from taking down no good criminals...sir," Robin replied, adding as much attitude to the last word as he dared, rubbing both cheeks slightly before lowering his hands again to his side and staring daggers back at the Joker. 

"Yes, you seem to be quite tired after so little work. Perhaps you're still a little young for this," Joker said, smiling. Robin's face burned red in anger at the insinuation. "Remove your cape. That should allow you to cool down a bit," Joker said casually. 

Without responding, Robin unclasped his short golden cape and handed it to the Joker's outstretched hand. Again Joker ran it through his hands, feeling the smooth, silky texture before tossing it behind him. The lack of wind allowed the cape to fly backwards and cover Robin's belt almost entirely. 

"Yes, you have been a thorn in the side of Gotham's hard-working criminals. Well, you and your buddy Bruce," Joker said with a wry smiling, causing Robin to have to bite his tongue as opposed to replying with what he wanted to say. "And in their name, I will exact some payback!" Joker said, pointing a finger to the sky and sounding as just as possible. "For you see," he said, reaching out and grabbing Robin's left ear tightly with his thumb and forefinger, causing Robin to gasp slightly and bend his body towards the Joker so as to lessen the pain, fighting the strong urge to smack the hand away, "when little boys like you misbehave, there's really only one punishment you understand." Joker walked around Robin, still holding his ear tightly, and sat down on the ledge. He pulled Robin around and then down, forcing Robin to lay across his lap. Without his cape, Robin's small, pert ass was exposed in just his briefs and tights underneath. 

"Wh...what are you doing?" Robin asked, his masked eyes wide as he was now staring face down, his legs dangling over the other side of the Joker's lap. Joker switched his hand to Robin's right ear and twisted his head to the side, forcing Robin's head to look across the roof to where his cape and belt happened to be lying. Then, Joker's right hand came swiftly and forcefully down on the tight green briefs that covered Robin's ass. The smack was loud and Robin's cry was loud as well.

"I believe you forgot something?" Joker said, hand hovering over Robin's ass as he looked expectantly at the hero. 

"What are you doing, sir?" Robin quickly asked. However, another smack came down, harder this time, causing another yelp of pain. 

"I'm teaching a little boy a lesson. You shouldn't mess with other men's affairs, young man!" Joker said, trying to sound parental. Several more smacks echoed in the night accompanied by more cries of pain. Robin couldn't believe the Joker could smack that hard or that it would hurt this much. His face burned with embarrassment as he allowed himself to be spanked by a villain. "And I'd stifle those cries, young man, unless you want someone intruding on our little party and finding out what I already know," Joker added.

"Yes, sir," Robin said quietly, wincing and whimpering as the smacks began anew. 

"You see," Joker said, getting into a rhythm of smacking and enjoying the squirming boy on his lap, "this is what little boys get when they misbehave," Joker said, smacking as hard as possible and causing Robin to cry a bit louder. The sound of Robin's cries caused a stirring in the Joker's loins which he didn't expect, but thought it best to probably explore. 

He smacked one last time, causing a loud yelp from his prey, before rolling Robin's small body off of his lap. Robin hit the roof hard and rolled a few feet, groaning. His hands went straight to his ass and rubbed as he whimpered. 

"My goodness," Joker said disapprovingly, standing up and looking down at Robin's body. "For a superhero, you certainly can't handle much. And that's a shame," Joker said, crouching down near Robin's masked face which had a few tears running down it, "because it's only been 10 minutes," he added quietly. Robin whimpered again at the revelation. "Now, on your feet, Robin, this is no time to be lying down on the job!" Joker said, sounding professional now. 

"Yes, sir," Robin whimpered as he struggled to his feet. His ass was quite sore, despite the two layers of fabric between the Joker's hand and his skin. He rubbed it gingerly as he stood up.

"Hmm," the Joker said, putting his lips together and resting his right elbow in his left hand as he looked over Robin's form. "No, no this won't do at all," he said, now apparently mocking a tailor or clothes salesman. "I just don't like this color on you," he said with a slight lisp, running a gloved hand across Robin's red vest-covered chest, causing an involuntary pull back from Robin who sunk his chest inwards slightly, away from the Joker's touch. "Remove the vest," he said, putting his hand to his mouth in a quasi-thoughtful position, again resting his elbow in his hand. 

Robin complied silently, reaching behind him and finding the zipper at the top of the back of the vest and pulling down. When it was fully opened in the back, Robin pulled it off the front of him. Joker had barely touched it before it flew behind him into the steadily growing pile. Robin gulped slightly as he thought he might know where this was now going. Joker made another slow circle around Robin, keeping the same pose and tisking to himself. 

"Can we try without the gloves?" he asked benignly, keeping the same lispy voice. Robin gritted his teeth and breathed out slowly before silently complying. "Just toss them over there," the Joker said with a smile, now standing behind Robin. Robin tossed his leather gauntlets onto the pile of his other costume pieces as the Joker then completed his circuit and returned to the front of Robin's body. Robin's bare hands hung at his sides, slowly clenching. "Now the boots are wrong too," Joker said, almost in a pouting voice. Without prompting, Robin stepped out of his green pixie boots and tried to hand them to the Joker, who just shrugged and indicated the pile. Robin sighed and tossed them near the pile. 

The Joker's eyes now started at Robin's feet, covered snuggly in flesh-toned tights, and moved up the legs to the briefs and the green shirt that was tucked into them. The shirt was form-fitting, hugging Robin's narrow, but slightly developed adolescent frame. It was made of the same flexible material as the briefs. The Joker's eyes finally met Robin's own determined masked eyes. The boy still had fight. That was good, the Joker thought. With Robin's arms at his sides, the Joker noticed that Robin's skin tone and the tights were almost completely the same. 

"I'm thinking you'd do well in a more natural look," the Joker said, cocking his head to the side a bit. "Let's lose the shirt and see where we're at." Robin hesitated. It was one thing to lose gloves or boots or his vest, but being shirtless in front of the Joker was something else. As Joker wound up a backhand, Robin quickly moved his hands to his waist.

"Ok! Sir..." Robin said. The Joker smiled smugly as Robin pulled the shirt out of the briefs' waistband and then grabbed the back of the neck and pulled it off completely. The Joker snatched it out of his hand and quickly discarded it behind him. Robin's arms were now folded across his chest, as if he was hugging himself or, as Joker presumed, naturally trying to shield his partial nakedness. With a snap of Joker's fingers, Robin let his arms slowly fall back to his sides, now in just his briefs, tights, and mask. 

Joker's eyes roamed the young teenager's upper body. It appeared smooth as silk, with slight signs of muscle tone. The boy wasn't fat, he was just lean. The arms were thin, with the faint outlines of future tone just around the corner. His nipples stuck out in the evening air and his navel was turned slightly inward and not a trace of hair could be seen. 

"Hands behind your head," Joker said rather plainly and sternly. 

"Yes, sir," Robin said softly, raising his arms and folding his hands behind his head, his elbows sticking out and his fingers resting on the back of the banded mask, a quick reminder of Robin's stupidity that led him to this point. The Joker's eyes started at Robin's wrists, barely visible behind his head, to the side across the forearms before angling down the upper arms to completely smooth armpits. He couldn't believe the boy was actually that young. 

"How old are you, Dick?" the Joker asked, startling Robin slightly by using his real name. 

"Th...Fourteen," he lied. 

"I would have simply told the truth," Joker said, removing his purple gloves and placing them inside his suit jacket. "Because if you're 14 and are this far behind developmentally, that's a bit embarrassing cupcake," the Joker said with a grin. And then roughly grabbed both of Robin's nipples and twisted violently. Robin cried out in pain as his legs buckled slightly at the pain and his torso twisted as well. "And weren't you forgetting something?"

"Thirteen, sir," Robin cried out, his face contorted in pain. 

"There it is," Joker said lightly as he released Robin's nipples. Robin was breathing hard and groaned slightly, his hands still obediently behind his head. "Thirteen. So young. So innocent," Joker said, very softly, running both of his now-bare hands from Robin's elbows, over his smooth pits and back to his now-sore nipples. He flicked each slightly, enjoying the slight squirm that elicited. "But like I said, I'm thinking a more natural look. Let's lose the briefs as well. I really don't think green is your color," he said so casually, ignoring Robin's now-colorless, masked face. 

Robin gulped as his hands lowered slowly from behind his head to the waistband of his tight briefs. 

"Please, sir, not that," Robin whimpered, his masked eyes pleading. But one look from the Joker made Robin realize this was not a negotiation. His lower lip quivering slightly, Robin hooked his thumbs carefully into the waistband of his briefs, making sure not to grab the waistband of the tights, and pulled. Joker watched, his groin heating up, as Robin's briefs slid down his relatively thin legs. Once they cleared his thighs he let go and they fell to the ground. With one of Robin's hands covering his own groin area, he reached down and handed them to the Joker who held them from the sides. He let Robin cover himself with now both hands as he turned them around in his hands. They seemed so terribly small.

"Really? You fight crime wearing this?" Joker said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Robin's masked face flushed in embarrassment as the Joker cast them behind him into the pile. His eyes went to the waistband of the tights, blending almost perfectly with Robin's smooth skin. If you weren't looking closely, you wouldn't even know he was wearing them. Another snap of his fingers indicated Robin was to move his hands to the sides. A rather loud whimper accompanied Robin's compliance as he did so. Joker's smile widened tremendously as he saw what lay beneath the thin tights. Robin's soft, small, circumcised cock was tucked tightly over his balls. A very small, but visible patch of pubic hair adorned it as well. 

"Well, it looks like you're at least beginning to develop somewhere, although by the size of it, I can see why you wanted to keep this little thing a secret," Joker laughed as Robin's face remained deeply red. His arms were tight to his sides as he tried to become as small as possible. He couldn't believe what was happening to him and just wanted it all to be over. "20 minutes gone," Joker said gleefully, checking a pocket watch Robin hadn't spotted before.

Joker again walked around Robin, examining every inch that his eyes could see. When he reached Robin's backside, he crouched down, his bare hands coming to rest on Robin's narrow hips from behind. Robin gasped but he tried as hard as he could not to move. He whimpered again as he felt the Joker's fingers pry under the waistband and his worst nightmares became reality as he felt the tights begin to slide down and over his tight posterior. He felt his soft cock exposed to the air as well before it stopped, the tights now resting on his upper thighs. 

"Just checking the damage," Joker called out, as if he was checking a car's engine oil or tire pressure. His hands massaged Robin's still-slightly-sore ass as he looked at the now-faint red marks he'd caused. "Not too bad," Joker said, standing upright. "Take them off completely," he added, walking back around to the front. Robin's eyes filled with tears as he slid his tights down and off of him and watched the Joker cast them aside. The Joker beheld the small, naked, and mostly hairless form of Robin standing before him in just his mask. Tears were trickling down his face as Joker stared at the soft package between Robin's legs. 

"I think this new costume of yours needs an accessory!" he said lightly, pointing a finger in the air. He bounced over to the pile of Robin's costume and fished out the utility belt. In a quick second he pulled out a set of batcuffs. Robin's eyes went wide as the Joker gleefully returned to where he stood and got behind him. He grabbed each of Robin's wrists and cuffed his hands behind him in his own cuffs before prancing back to the front. "Perfect and splendid!" Joker said as Robin's lip continued to quiver. The Joker's own cock was now beginning to tent his purple suit pants. 

"On your knees, please! Hey that rhymes!" the Joker laughed.

"Yes, sir," Robin whimpered, lowering himself to his knees. 

The Joker unzipped his pants and his hard 7" cock sprang forth. Robin's eyes went wide in terror as he had no idea what was actually about to happen. 

"Tell me Boy Wonder, are you a virgin?" the Joker asked, giving his length a few strokes. 

"I...uh...don't know, sir," Robin said. He'd been with Batman since he was 9 and was so sheltered from the world that he didn't know anything about sex. 

"Do you masturbate?" the Joker asked, still stroking his cock. 

"Mastur...what? Sir?" he added quickly.

"Well, this will be eye-opening then," the Joker said. He walked up to Robin's face, now aligned with his bobbing cock, and fisted his soft, brown hair. "Open wide," he growled, his tone changing completely. Robin had scarcely had time to open his small mouth before the Joker slammed his cock in, causing a violent coughing and choking attack for Robin. However, the Joker simply laughed and proceeded to fuck the sidekick's mouth. Robin's eyes watered, his nose began to run slightly, and he could hardly breathe as the Joker forced his head upon his cock. Joker made primal and guttural noises as he felt the tight, warm embrace of the boy's mouth. He looked down at the masked face, stained with tears, and forced his head backwards, making Robin look up at the Joker's menacing face. 

"Do you like it?" the Joker asked, a crazed look in his eyes. Robin shook his head no which only caused the Joker to laugh and continue apace. 

Robin's mind was twisting and contorting inside his head. The pain was unreal, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he felt disgusting, violated, betrayed, helpless, hopeless, and powerless. The dark night began to grow darker as the world closed in around him. The sounds of the Joker's grunts were the only thing besides the blood pounding in Robin's ears. And then all of a sudden the back of Robin's throat was hit with a hot liquid, causing Robin to choke. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. It filled his mouth as the Joker held his head steady, filling his mouth with his cock and the liquid. 

"Swallow," was all he heard and with enormous difficulty, he managed to swallow some before Joker pulled out. Robin fell forward onto the roof and onto his right side, his cuffed hands making it hard to move. He coughed and sputtered as cum dripped out of his mouth. He unintentionally licked his lips and the salty taste remained. A rough kick from the Joker's shoe forced Robin onto his back. "And what have we here?" Robin heard him say. 

Robin looked at the Joker's face and followed his eyeline which was glued to Robin's own cock, now half-hard. Robin looked at his cock in a confused way, not understanding what was happening. Without a word, the Joker knelt down next to Robin's naked form and began to run his hands gently over every smooth surface he could. Robin's masked eyes closed as it actually felt good compared to everything else so far. 

"Wh...what's happening...to me...sir," Robin asked, raising his head slightly to look down at his now hard cock, sticking up at 4.5" long. 

"It appears your body is awakening," Joker said, planting a few kisses on Robin's navel and then nibbling slightly on his smooth thighs. "Allow me to show you what you just did for me," Joker said softly, engulfing with ease Robin's entire cock. Robin threw his masked head backwards against the rooftop, moaning loudly, his voice rather high. The feelings were indescribable. Robin arched his back upward involuntarily and moaned louder when Joker massaged his balls as well. 

"Oh....god....." Robin cried out as Joker continued to run his tongue around Robin's small shaft. There was an odd feeling in his lower abdomen, something building, pressure. It continued to grow and grow until Robin cried out and blew his first load, albeit quite small and mostly clear, into the Joker's mouth. Joker sucked him dry before releasing his rapidly deflating, young cock. 

The Joker stood up, wiping his mouth with a purple handkerchief from his breast pocket. He looked down at the naked sidekick, his masked eyes were closed and he was breathing hard, his hands cuffed behind his back underneath him. 

"Well, would you look at that, our time is up," Joker said, pulling out his watch again. 

"Really? Already? Sir?" Robin added quickly. The Joker smiled.

"Do I detect a hint of disappointment, Boy Wonder? Do you enjoy being debased and used like I've just done to you? Humiliated and embarrassed? Forced to strip for a villain and then orally fucked and sucked?" the Joker asked. 

Robin didn't answer. He didn't know what to think. The night was torturous up until the very last minute. And then his mind changed on the whole affair. His young mind twisted itself into pretzels trying to make head or tails of it. But as the ecstasy faded and the sound of a distant siren caught his ear, Robin's mind raced back to reality. He was cuffed naked on a rooftop by the Joker. With great difficulty, Robin managed to get to his feet, a little unsteadily, but he managed it. 

"I fulfilled my end of the bargain," Robin said, feeling ridiculous talking so tough while being naked and having his hands cuffed behind him. 

"I would say you did, and much better than I could've hoped," the Joker said with slight nod to the naked hero. 

"Ok...so...uncuff me and let's finish this whole thing," Robin said, sounding a bit impatient. 

The Joker produced the key from Robin's belt after he told him where it was and uncuffed him. Robin rubbed his wrists slightly after the cuffs were off and the Joker noted with satisfaction that he didn't immediately try to cover himself. The Joker then watched patiently as Robin donned his costume again, putting on everything except for the utility belt, which the Joker was running through his hands again. As Robin fastened his golden cape, he looked up to see the Joker holding the canister of the Bat Amnesia Gas. 

"How does this stuff work, anyway?" Joker asked holding to his face and squinting at it. 

"It...uh...it wipes the memory of the person for the last two hours. They pass out and then wake up feeling like they fainted or something. I don't really know," Robin said, a bit exasperated. 

"Interesting," the Joker said, rather disinterestedly. He tossed the belt to Robin who quickly clipped it on his narrow waist. Robin looked nervously at the Joker who still held the canister. 

"We had a deal," Robin said carefully, extending a gloved hand. 

"Yes we did indeed," Joker said with an innocent smile. He tossed the canister to Robin who was about 10 feet away. Robin looked at the canister to make sure it was the right one before looking back at the Joker. He was standing, facing Robin, arms slightly outward like he was waiting to take a punch or a shot. "Spray away!" the Joker said. Robin knew it was only affective at extremely close range. However, he'd barely taken half a step before the Joker spoke again. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention," he said, holding up his right index finger. "I lied," he said with a broad smile. In his left hand, he pressed a button and Robin heard a small beeping sound from the canister. He furrowed his masked brow in confusion as he looked at the bottom of the canister and saw the tiny face of a Jester whose eyes were blinking. Realizing what it was, his masked eyes shot wide open and he looked up to see the Joker waving goodbye to him. 

The small jester bomb exploded, but the explosion was so small that its only purpose was to rupture the pressurized canister. The canister ripped open and Robin's young, masked face was engulfed in the Amnesia gas. His eyes rolled up into his head as he slumped to the ground in a small heap. As the gas cleared, Joker slowly approached the young crimefighter's unconscious body and reached down to grab the canister. 

"I love it when they're so young and naive," he said quietly before turning on his heels and walking away, tossing the canister up and down in his hand like a baseball as his evil cackle filled the night air. 


End file.
